


Sneaking

by TheNerdGun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I qualify this as fluff okay, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, They Get Along, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student council meetings are boring, but at least the walk back is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking

Gakushuu ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he leaned on the desk.

 

He had just recently finished going through a student council meeting and had immediately came to this classroom, where he had taken up the habit of going to after every meeting in order to see a certain person.

 

This had been going on for weeks now, so long that he couldn't remember exactly how this... _thing_ had started. They hated each other, or, at least, that's what people had always thought. When it comes down to it, though, the most likely possibility is that it's a mutual respect for one another that causes them to become rather competitive, not hatred.

 

If he had to guess as to when this started, he would have to say after one of the prior student council meetings two or three months ago. The meeting had probably just ended and Gakushuu had most likely been on his way out when he spotted the familiar mop of hair inside of this same exact classroom. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had entered the classroom with a knock on the door.

 

The both of them had stared at each other for a moment before the previously seated male stood up and they silently walked outside the school together. They had parted ways with each other with only a nod before turning to walk in their respective direction. No words had been exchanged between the two of them during the entire duration of their meeting that day.

 

Somehow, this had slowly became a routine for the two of them, albeit the fact that they had slowly started engaging in conversation as well.

 

Gakushuu was snapped out of his reminiscing when somebody cleared their throat. Looking up from where he was staring at the floor _(when had that happened?)_ , Gakushuu saw Karma leaning against door-frame, usual smirk spread across his face.

 

"You're late." Gakushuu stated as he pushed himself off the desk.

 

"Have you thought that maybe you're just early?"

 

And, just like that, they fell back into routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I was bored and it was late and I could just feel the urge to write about this ship.


End file.
